


Leafs And Purls

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Competent David Rose, David Rose's Love Language is Gift Giving, Knitting, M/M, Patrick Brewer is very bad at knitting and we love that about him, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Patrick Brewer's Love Language is Acts of Service, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “Honey, what are you doing?” David looked down at him, brows quirked in amusement. Patrick blinked as he clicked on the lamp in the corner; he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.“Not knitting,” Patrick answered, dragging a hand backward through his hair. David tracked the motion, biting back a smile at his mused curls.“Mmm, no, I can see that,” David shut the laptop delicately, settling on the couch at Patrick’s side.Patrick tries to learn how to knit a toque for David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Leafs And Purls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastchancecafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/gifts).



> lastchancecafe propted _I love competent David, him taking care of Patrick (cooking, teaching) and getting a chance to be good at it._  
>  I hope you like where I went with it 💖

Patrick toed out of his boots in the entryway of the cottage and brushed the snow from the thick knit wool of his toque. It was a royal blue, the same shade as the Leafs. David had knit it last fall between vendor runs and nights curled up before the fire. It had since been joined by a long, warm scarf and a pair of fingerless gloves that could be converted to mittens with a small tortoiseshell button.

“David?” Patrick called, just to be sure he was still spending the afternoon with Stevie.

After being greeted by nothing but an empty house, he unpacked a skein of black and white marbled yarn from their vendor in Elm Ridge. He dug one of David’s wooden circular needles and a darning needle from the wire basket on the mantel. Patrick had watched a video for beginners over his lunch break while David was manning the register. It seemed easy enough. 

Knitting was not easy. Patrick set down the mess of yarn wound around the circular needle, blowing a harsh breath out through his nose. Supposedly, it was only made up of two stitches and he couldn’t seem to make his fingers work well enough to do either of them. It had taken him nearly thirty minutes to figure out how to make the loop of cast on stitches alone.

“Honey, what are you doing?” David looked down at him, brows quirked in amusement. Patrick blinked as he clicked on the lamp in the corner; he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.

“Not knitting,” Patrick answered, dragging a hand backward through his hair. David tracked the motion, biting back a smile at his mused curls. 

“Mmm, no, I can see that,” David shut the laptop delicately, settling on the couch at Patrick’s side. Patrick leaned in; David’s arms wrapped around him. His sweater smelt faintly of weed and the cedar wood lining their closet. _Stevie, home._ “Were… were you trying to?” 

“I wanted to make you a toque,” Patrick grumbled. It was hard to hold onto his anger cocooned in David’s warmth, but a petulant frustration had burrowed in his chest. 

“Well, that is a very sweet gesture,” David’s fingers rubbed at the base of his skull, working out the tension in his neck and shoulders. “Do you want me to show you what you’re doing wrong?”

Patrick laughed, “I’m pretty sure you’re going to either way.”

“Yes, but, I would’ve tried very hard not to.” 

“Go ahead, David,” Patrick picked up the yarn exactly how the video had demonstrated. 

“Okay,” David waved his hand in Patrick’s direction, “this whole situation, incorrect. You are making things much more difficult on yourself than they need to be.” He reached out, adjusting where Patrick held the yarn, his position on the needles. “M’kay, now, stop thinking so hard.”

It was easier somehow, under the warmth of David’s palms, the deft movement of his fingers. It still came out a little uneven.

Patrick grimaced as David ran his fingertip over the knit, “I can make you a better one.”

“Excuse you,” David tucked it behind his back, “my husband made this for me.” 

“Are you going to put it on?” 

David looped his arms around Patrick’s neck, leaning in to close the distance between them.

Patrick pulled back to meet his eyes, “put on the hat, David.”

“Mmm, what if I took some things off instead?” David offered, shimmying in place. His palms swept in smooth arches over Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick laughed, “yeah, okay.”

David smiled into their kiss. He wore the toque all winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
